


醉

by yhxyssp



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一直妄想着和Sebastian发生点什么的Joseph，在一次Sebastian喝醉之后终于找到了机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	醉

**Author's Note:**

> 有个朋友一直向我要肉_(:3」∠)_于是就写了个PWP……肉渣渣，求不喷~

“唔……对，这边……”

Joseph和Sebastian跌跌撞撞地走在只亮着几盏灯的昏暗公寓楼梯间，喝醉了的Sebastian几乎把全身的重量都压在Joseph身上。这让Joseph的身躯几乎承受不住，紊乱的脚步声在楼内毫无规律地扩散开。

然而这并非最让Joseph无法承受的。就连Sebastian那时而偏移时而又回归的重心也不是。最让他难熬的是Sebastian那不安分的手对他的骚扰。Joseph不知道酒精能给人带来多大的麻醉，他也不允许自己进行这种毫无裨益的尝试，但他此刻却觉得，仅仅是Sebastian身上散发的酒气，也快要将自己驶向迷乱。

挂在Joseph肩上的那只手没轻没重地抹上了Joseph的脸。“哦Joseph……你可真美……”Sebastian嘟囔着不成句的醉话，失去了灵活的手指有一搭没一搭地戳着Joseph逐渐泛红的面容。Joseph几乎无法控制自己，他无法阻止Sebastian在他身上点起的一个个火星正逐个连接起来烧成一片。“不……”他吃力地说，“现在还不行。至少再走一段，至少……到家里去。”

他们几乎是挣扎着进了家门。靠近了床，Joseph刚把Sebastian的重心推离自己一点，Sebastian就全然失重地倒在了床上。然而他又靠着床头坐了起来，朝着朦胧的视野中似乎要离自己远去的Joseph叫起来。“别走Joseph！别……别丢下我……”

“我不会的，我只是去锁上门。”Joseph锁好了门返身回来，站在Sebastian的床边。那些长久以来埋藏深处的情绪烧灼着他的心脏，他知道Sebastian只是醉了，但这可能是他唯一的机会，去实现那些在他心中一遍遍发酵膨胀的病态妄想了。他坐在床边，稍微扯开自己的领带，摘下眼镜与手套放在一旁——这样的事他已经想象了太多次，根本没什么好害羞的了。“Seb。”他用轻柔的气声说道，“可以了。”

然而被叫到的人并没有动作。他似乎已经忘记了在这装状况之下做什么才能让自己得到纾解和满足。他呆愣地看着Joseph裸露的身体，只感到心脏在胸腔里拼命跳动着，全身的血液有如沸腾。

他腿间撑起的弧度向Joseph暗示着他此刻的感受。接受到这一点的Joseph瞬间明了。他贴近Sebastian，解开Sebastian胸前的纽扣，然后拥抱Sebastian，让他们的胸膛赤诚相贴。——这种无邪的亲近方式当然满足不了他们。他按着Sebastian的肩膀让他靠着床头半躺下，自己则跨坐在他的腿上。幻想的情节中他们总是从热辣的深吻开始，而这次也不会例外。他看着Sebastian，眨了眨眼睛，然后俯下身吻他，唇舌交缠进退着，发出黏腻的水声。

Sebastian开始有些焦躁起来。Joseph从他在自己身上无章游走着的手看出了这一点，他知道Sebastian正试图取回主动权，但是却暂时无能为力。不过那并不重要。Joseph抓起Sebastian的手，引导着它按着脑海中设计出的轨迹在自己身上运行，并最终来到了自己的腿间。他自顾自地回放着妄想中的情节，抓着Sebastian的手在自己的腿间来回摩挲直到自己的欲求完全勃起并渗出透明的液体，抬起头却发现Sebastian并没有看着下面，他只是呆呆地注视着Joseph的面容。

“……算了。”Joseph把头扭向一边，垂下视线轻声地咕哝。Sebastian的状态让他失去了继续下去的兴趣。他解开了Sebastian的腰带，露出Sebastian膨胀着的欲望，打算用嘴帮他简单地解决掉。然而他还没俯下身，就听见上方传来Sebastian模糊不清的声音，嘶哑的，似乎还在叫着他的名字。

“什么？”他抬起头问，即刻却被Sebastian一把搂紧吻上了嘴唇。与其说这是一个吻不如说这是一场激烈的撕咬，Sebastian在Joseph口腔中肆意地掠夺和侵占让Joseph一时间晕头转向，慢慢的他也明白了过来：他终于醒了，这个人终于知道该怎么做了。

Sebastian翻了个身把原本坐在自己身上的Joseph压在了身下，片刻的天旋地转之后Joseph的视野被Sebastian占满。Sebastian看着Joseph喘气，然后又突然地吻下去，同时还把手直接伸向了Joseph的股间，手指在穴口急促地来回摩擦着，盲目地试图探入。

他等不及了。Joseph努力地打开自己的身体以配合Sebastian的需求。当他们火热的吻暂停间断时，他喘息着挺起身在Sebastian耳边说道：“可以进来了。”

话虽如此，但真正被突入时Joseph还是因为疼痛而忍不住呜咽出声。失控的Sebastian力度大得惊人，毫无技巧的撞击让Joseph难以忍受。他紧紧揪住了身下的被单，颤抖着发出起不到什么作用的请求：“啊……Seb…”他几乎要哭出来，“请慢一点……”

Sebastian确实能够察觉得到Joseph的痛苦，但是对于此刻的他来说慢下来已经是太难做到的请求。他的欲望被Joseph紧紧包裹着，本能蠕动着的内壁吸吮着Sebastian的感觉让他无法停下。但或许在Joseph的请求之下他确实不自觉地慢了些，很快Joseph也在这种简单粗暴的摩擦之中找到了乐趣。也许是因为奢望了太久，Sebastian漫无目的地戳刺也能让Joseph体内最敏感的那处有所感受，而不知何时开始套弄着Joseph欲望的手更让他陶醉。他扭动身体配合着Sebastian，就像他一直以来构思的那样。

这是真的或者只是他的另外一个幻想吗？Joseph模糊地想着。他从不曾有哪一天停止了对自己这种妄想的谴责，但他也无法否认自己沉溺其中的快感。就像现在。他觉得自己此刻完全被Sebastian掌握在手中，后者只需要挺动腰肢就能将自己颠覆。大概这些是无法抗拒的吧。游走于全身的快意愈发强烈，越来越多的欲望在体内堆积急待释放。他追逐着，然后在达到高潮的瞬间呻吟着射出来，忘记了于此无关的一切。

 

二人最终交叠着倒在床上。Joseph知道Sebastian不会怪罪他，所以他允许自己就这样醉一次。他没有再刻意伪装成什么也没发生的样子，而是在Sebastian的身边睡去。

END


End file.
